Second Chance
by Ros Jordan
Summary: Now she has a second chance, Carol has to make some choices about her relationship with Tony.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Second Chance  
Author: Ros Jordan  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters ValMcdermid does….I don't own anything!  
A/N: this is my first EVER fanfiction. All feedback is welcome (I won't take criticism personally). Hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are mine…sorry in advance. 

Summary: Now she has a second chance, Carol has to make some choices about her relationship with Tony.

Set at the end or Series 3 straight after Synchronicity. 

(However, in my world Carol would never leave at the end of the series).

Walking briskly together down the road as they exited the doctors, Carol glanced sideways at Tony feeling relief wash over her that he was going to be alright. The tumor was gone. Everything would go back to normal. Striding round to the drivers door Carol was about to get in and take Tony home when she heard his voice.

'I'm tired of putting things off. Come hand gliding with me.' Tony suddenly exclaimed over the bonnet of the car, surprising himself as well as Carol with his words.

'No. I've got work to do.' Carol replied quickly without thinking. In truth she was terrified by the idea of hand gliding regardless of whether she was with Tony Hill or not.

'You're making excuses.' He stated knowing how much Carol hated him analysing her but being unable to stop himself - after all, it is what he is paid to do. 

'Yes' 

Slowly Tony inched around the car until he was closer to her and tentatively reached out his hand to offer it to her 'Life's dangerous…come with me.' 

Carol looked down at the pavement lost in her thoughts. Her mind wandered back to earlier in the day when Tony had told her about when he thought they were lovers, her mind replayed the conversation in the head. _Do you ever wish we were still lovers? Do you remember that weekend in Paris? _

He studied what he could see of her face while she starred at the ground, and wondered what she was thinking. Noticing she was no longer paying attention to him, he withdrew his hand and let it fall limp at his side. As he watched her features he saw the corners of her lips turn up in a smile before they opened.

'Paris' she whispered almost inaudibly. 

'What? What about Paris?' Tony asked, confusion showing on his face as his brows creased down.

'Oh, nothing.' Carol countered hurriedly a pink blush spreading across her face, embarrassed at having been caught daydreaming by Tony.

Watching her blush he realised what she must have been thinking about and decided to carry on, already feeling bolder than normal. 

'If you won't go hand gliding with me…' he paused, unsure for a second, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. Swallowing he continued 'Will you come to Paris with me?' he reached out and offered her his hand again as a sign of openness with his palm up. He gazed at her as a multitude of emotions crossed her face, each fighting for dominance over her beautiful features as she weighed up the pros and cons of the situation in her analytical mind. He hoped she would choose to come with him.

Her eyes glanced up at him as she searched his piercing blue eyes for any hint of his true feelings. Seeing a vulnerability she had never seen before, she looked back down to his hand and everything it symbolised. Everything it offered with it. She thought back over everything that had happened in the last few hours, when she didn't even know if he would survive each hour let alone a few months or years with the tumour. She had thought about how life would be without him, without his guidance for their police investigations and for her personally. She didn't want that, she wasn't ready to loose him not then…not ever. They had been given a second chance that not many people got, and she was damned if she was going to waste it.

'Yes. I'll come with you.'

Reaching over she tenderly took his hand in hers and stepped into his arms. Clutching at each other, they both sighed in a mixture of pleasure and relief never wanting to let go. Her head rested contently on his chest as they held onto one another so tightly they could feel each others hearts racing. After what seemed like an eternity Carol slowly broke the embrace and looked up at his face but it was not his eyes that caught her attention this time, it was the ominous navy cap the rested loosely on his head, covering the surgery scars. Tears started to form in her eyes and threatened to fall as she took a caring hand off his arm and touched the edge of the cap apprehensively as if afraid that touching it would hurt him. 

Seeing the glistening tears form in her loving blue eyes, Tony gently reached up and grasped her hand, covering it with his own. Bringing them back down together he placed a lingering kiss on the back of her pale hand and whispered that everything would be okay. 

Leaning forward Carol briefly kissed his cheek before moving her mouth to whisper in his ear.

'I'm also tired of putting things off. We've got a second chance to make it right now, let's go.' 

Tony shivered involuntarily as he felt her breath in his ear, before taking command of the situation and pulling her towards the car.

Please review; it would help my confidence greatly :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Second Chance

**Disclaimer****: Unfortunately I still don't own the characters… **

**A/N: ****Please R&R…enjoy!!**

A couple of minutes later and they were stuck in the middle of the usual Bradfield evening rush hour traffic. Carol cursed under her breath in frustration as her hands gripped the wheel until her knuckles were white. Why did this have to happen now of all times.

'Can't you just put on your flashing light?' Tony asked with a mischievous grin on his face despite his obvious irritation at being stuck in traffic.

Glancing across and raising her eyebrows at him, Carol tutted her disapproval. She had to admit it was a tempting idea but she was still far too professional. As the car in front moved slowly forward she dragged her eyes away from Tony and back onto the road.

'By the way, when are we leaving?' Carol asked suddenly concerned they hadn't thought the practicalities of this idea through.

'How about now? …If that's okay with you…'

'Of course. I'm the cop that just caught the Bradfield sniper; I think I can afford a couple of days off - Besides it's not like I've used up all my holiday days,' she added with a smile. 'I'll pick up some things from my flat and then I'll drive you home to get your stuff.'

Tony grunted his agreement, starting to loose the battle with his drowsy eyes. God he felt tired; it had been a long day. He slowly slouched down in the passenger seat as sleep finally claimed him.

Half an hour later Tony was woken when the car gently pulled to a stop outside Carol's flat.

'I'll be back in a minute,' she told him before leaning over to kiss his cheek and getting out of the car.

xxx

Walking into her flat Carol slumped down on the nearest chair and put her face into her hands. She felt like she was in emotional turmoil. It was all happening so quick, one moment she had thought he was going to die and now they were about to get on a plane to Paris! It wasn't that she wasn't glad this was happening, she was, she just didn't like not being in control; it was a scary feeling that she wasn't used to. 'Pull yourself together,' she angrily told herself. Everything she could ever wish for was coming true and yet she was still scared.

Picking herself up from the sofa she made her way over to the bedroom and picked up a black overnight bag. Striding over to her cupboard she studied the clothes within. What would she need? What was the weather like over there at this time of year? Searching through all the clothing she owned for what could be classed as casual; she finally found a pair of jeans and some cropped pants. Deciding on some tops to wear was considerable harder. Should she wear a revealing top? Would that be too presumptuous? What about a blouse? Or would that look too much like she was at work.

'For God sake it's only Tony, he's not going to care what you're wearing!'

Grabbing the most casual looking blouse she could find and a tight fitting v-neck top she carefully folded them and put them into the bag with her pants. Next she removed the nicest pair of underwear she owned and added it to the bag before rushing to the bathroom to collect some essential toiletries.

Looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror she decided she needed to change her clothes and attempt to tidy her rebellious hair. She swiftly pulled on a pair of black leggings and a new shirt which would be comfier for the plane ride ahead.

Once she was sure she had everything she needed to survive in Paris she put on a pair of flat shoes and a coat before hurrying out of her flat, filled with anticipation about the next few days.

**Thank you**** for reading. Leave a review….u know u want to :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Second Chance**

**Disclaimer****: Unfortunately I don't own the characters…. Coastal Production does! **

**A/N: ****Please R&R…enjoy!! Thank you to everyone who left a review, they made my day!! Sorry the chapters are so short. I go to a boarding school and have to try and find time between lesson and revision for GCSE's to write this :s**

* * *

Approaching the car Carol saw Tony's figure leant against the window looking peacefully at rest. Carefully opening the door so as not to wake him, she slid her slender body into the driver's seat and placed her bag in the back; her eyes never leaving Tony's sleeping form. His face looked so at rest as she gazed at him. _He must be exhausted after everything he's been through today_ she thought. She gently shut the door and started the car, deciding to let him sleep and recover some of his energy.

10 minutes later, she pulled up outside Tony's house and turned off the engine.

'Tony? ...Tony, wake up,' she whispered softly over at him. Sleep though, was not ready to release its hold on him just yet. Leaning over she placed a smooth hand on his shoulder and squeezed it while whispering tenderly into his ear.

'Wake up sleepy head, your home.'

As he began to stir, Carol squeezed his shoulder more firmly to make sure he didn't fall back into the clutches of sleep. Opening his drowsy eyes and turning towards Carol's voice, he was unnerved to realise how close she really was.

'I just had a really…great… dream,' he stated.

'Uh-huh. What about?' she added curiously; keeping the distance between them mere millimetres.

'Well…um…you were there…and….I was there…and…and…'

Watching a steady blush spread across his face she couldn't help but smile at how in the infamous Dr. Hill was uncharacteristically stuck for words. Urging him on though he decided to continue.

'…and…we were together…kind of. We were going abroad…France!' he sat silently and waited for his confession to sink in. He expected to see confusion or shock on her face, but was surprised when he saw the corners of her lips twitch upwards before opening.

'Paris?'

'Um. Yeah Paris.' After a couple of seconds silence he groaned, 'Oh I've been talking in my sleep haven't I? Sorry Carol. I must have been most off-putting while you were trying to drive.'

'Don't apologise Tony you haven't done anything.' Seeing his questioning look she clarified, 'You weren't talking in your sleep.'

'I wasn't? So then…how do you know I was dreaming about going to Paris with you?'

'Because you weren't dreaming Tony.'

Before he could say anything else, Carol closed the last few millimetres and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before breaking the contact and hurrying out of the car, leaving Tony open-mouthed in surprise. The last thing he heard as she shut the door was her soft laughter at his shocked look.

Taking a few moments to gather himself, Tony tried to process what had just happened. She really had kissed him; if only for a second. It wasn't a dream!

* * *

**Thank you**** for reading. Leave a review….u know u want to :p**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry for the delay. Pesky French orals and exams caught up with me.

* * *

He stumbled out of the car and followed her up the drive to his front door, before letting them both in. Walking into his flat, he shouted over his shoulder for Carol to 'make herself at home', while he packed a bag for their trip.

Curling up in her usual seat, she found it surprising to realise how easy she relaxed in someone else's home. She felt safe and comfortable here- almost a familiarity, although admittedly her home wasn't anywhere near as cluttered as Tony's. Books dominated the room and were spread out over every flat surface; the bookcase was well past its full capacity. Somehow she thought there was probably an order to it all, one known only to the books owner.

After finishing her scan of the 'supposed' lounge (although it looked nearer to an office), she walked through to the kitchen and flicked on the kettle. The adrenalin that had been pumping through her body all day had finally subsided, leaving her thoroughly exhausted. She needed coffee!

Meanwhile, Tony was desperately rifling through his wardrobe for clothes to pack. People had always commented on his lack of style but he had never let it bother him. He knew Carol wouldn't really care what he wore but he wanted to make an effort anyway, just for her. At the back he finally found some clothes that past co-workers had bought him, in an attempt to make him fit in more with his 'professional' looking peers. Dragging them into full view he could see how they would be classed as 'acceptable' clothes unlike his colour clashing suits. Selecting two pairs of trousers that looked like they'd fit, he folded them both and deposited them into the bag he'd hastily thrown onto his bed only seconds before. Next he had to choose some tops, as he once again began to search through his small collection of garments.

Several minutes later, after numerous arguments inside his head, he was still unable to choose a shirt that he thought Carol would like, and finally settled for his normal attire, reasoning that he didn't want to look like he has making too much of an effort…that would make him seem desperate. Another couple of minutes to change from the top he already had on, grab all his other essentials for the trip and he was ready to go.

The sweet aroma of coffee wafted his way as he exited his bedroom and headed into the lounge. Dropping his bag off in the doorway, he proceeded forward to investigate the smell which was pleasantly assaulting his senses. The scene that he found there was one which surprised him. Carol stood with her back to him pouring a large cup of coffee; she looked so at home in his kitchen, like she had always lived there. He allowed himself a moment to look at her, knowing that she couldn't see him, before averting his gaze to look around the rest of the room.

'Well are you going to say something?'

'You've changed your clothes.' he stated not knowing what else to say, momentarily shocked that she had noticed him.

'Well noticed! I see you have to.' she teased good-heartedly while picking up a spoon from the side to stir her coffee.

In truth when he thought about it, she had been teasing him since the day they had met; whether it was for his lack of fashion sense or being a 'head doctor' she could always find something to tease him with. It made a change from other people, who just insulted him outright.

'You want a cup?' Carol's voice broke him out of his trip down memory lane and back into the present.

'Um…yeah…sure.'

Cradling their steaming cups, Tony settled down onto one end of the sofa while Carol abandoned her normal seat opposite and opted to sit with him. After a moment of tense silence listening to the soft ticking radiating from a clock, Tony couldn't stay silent anymore.

'So, how's your French?' he inquired before taking another sip of his hot coffee.

'Comme ci comme ça. J'ai une assez bonne compréhension du français, et tu?'

'It's been a long time since I did O-Level (GCSE) French.'

'Well, now's a good time to recall the memories.'

'And what are your memories of French?' he asked curiously, seeing a smile twitch the corners of her lips.

'Oh no, this isn't about me. Don't even try that psycho-stuff!'

'Fine. I'll tell you about my French, but first you have to tell me about your happy memories.'

'Seems fair, so its- I'll show you mine if you show me yours?'

'Exactly.' He set his cup down onto the table before removing hers from her hands and placing it next to his.

'Okay. Well I had this teacher called Monsieur Ansell. He always had the strangest and most random stories to tell us. Anyway, I don't know what it was about him, but he was always one of those teachers you could talk to when you had a problem. He listened and you actually felt like he cared, it was nice.'

'You used to talk to him?'

'Well not at first. I didn't- and still don't- like opening up to people, I believe that if people know your weaknesses they can use it against you. But this teacher, it was like he could sense when your were lying, or something was wrong and he would have this way of making you talk to him. Over the years he taught me, I started to talk to him and I found someone who listened to me without judging. Now I think about it, he would have made a great councillor or psychologist. I never asked why he went into teaching…'

'Everyone needs someone to talk to Carol; we can't go through life without someone to share the burden we carry.'

'I didn't understand that then, but now I do, and now I have you to support me.' She added with a smile moving closer to him so that she could rest her head onto his shoulder.

'We support each other.' He corrected whilst wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders to show his physical support to her as well as mental.

They again lapsed into silence, this time comfortable rather than tense.

'What about you? What were your French lessons like?' Carol asked curiously when she remembered he had agreed to tell her his experiences in exchange for hers.

'Nothing like yours. I wasn't really that interested in the subject, but I always tried anyway so that it would keep my mother happy. After my exams I forgot pretty much everything I'd learnt except the basics. I carried on with German though, mainly so that I could read scientific articles.'

'German?'

'Ja, Ich kann Deutsch sprechen.'

'Wow…I never knew. Why didn't you tell me? I could have sworn it didn't say anything about German in your file.'

'It doesn't.' Tony admitted, 'although I would have told you if you'd asked.'

After getting over the shock, Carol stored the information away into the back of her mind, as another piece of the puzzle to the mysterious Dr. Hill.

* * *

A/N: btw any ideas for the story are welcome…I don't have a set plan so any input will be considered!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry it took so long. I finished my exams and then had to spend a couple of weeks in China for a Robotics competition. (It's an AMAZING country.)

'Well I suppose it's time for us to get going'

Tony suddenly felt a pang in his heart.

'You don't sound like your looking forward to it.'

Seeing the hurt in his eyes, she felt compelled to explain her tone of voice.

'Don't be silly, of course I'm looking forward to spending time with you. Especially now that we don't have a case, it's just that I'm exhausted after everything that has happened.' She tried to stifle a yawn which only went to emphasize her point.

'You know, we could always wait for a while until we go…' he tried not to let his voice sound too disappointed.

'No. I don't want to wait. I'm tired of waiting.' She repeated his words from earlier.

'Come one then.'

He got up and held out a hand for her to use to pull herself up. She muttered her thanks while taking the hand and rising, before walking towards the last known position of his house phone.

'One minute! Can I use your phone? I'll just ring Don and tell him I won't be at work for the next few days.'

'Sure, if you can find it.' He glanced around the cluttered room glad that it wasn't him trying to find the damn phone.

'Yes that could be a problem.' Carol muttered to herself as she glanced round at the mess threatening to take over the room.

She started to pick up random files of scattered paper in the hope of finding the elusive phone underneath them. Finally locating it, she held it up in triumph before typing in a number she knew by heart. Listening to the ringing, she tried to work out what she would say, but her thoughts were interrupted by Don's voice before she had decided on a plan of action.

''Doctor hill? What can I do for you?''

_Damn caller ID_ she thought to herself. Now Don would be suspicious before she had even asked for time off.

'Um…no…it's Carol.'

'Oh…' Don trailed off waiting for an explanation, which Carol decided she wasn't going to give. Her and Tony's relationship was better left a secret for now. Instead she decided to get straight to the point of her calling.

'Don, I'm taking a couple of days of work to-'

'Are you okay?' he cut in with concern laced through his voice.

'Yes yes I'm fine; I just need you to take over for a couple of days.' Carol found his concern touching but still didn't want to reveal the whole truth of her personal life just yet, even if it was to a trusted colleague.

'Yeah sure Carol whatever you need.'

'And could you also take me off call?' she added as an afterthought. 'I won't be around if there's a problem. I only want to be called if there is an emergency.' _A big emergency _she added silently to herself

'Are you sure your okay. I can't even remember the last time you took some time off work.'

'YES! I'm okay.' She realised the harshness in her voice, and that Don really didn't deserve it but she was now impatient to go, and she could see Tony waiting near the door. Taking a calming breath she carried on.

'I'll just be out of reach for a while. I'm going away to visit… some friends.' She improvised quickly.

'Yes ma'am.'

'I'll see you soon Don, Don't worry.' She quickly hung up before he could say anything else.

'So what was that about?' Tony asked, even though he had a pretty good idea of the answer.

'He seemed to think the only time I'm off is if something is seriously wrong with me!' 'Is that true?' she added.

Tactfully avoiding answering her question he instead changed the topic from her work ethic.

'Shouldn't you have told him I won't be able to consult with them for a few days? Or do you want me to do that?'

'You do realise the Bradfield police force CAN function without you.' She teased, knowing that he understood how much they valued his help.

After that had elicited a smile, she gave him a more serious answer.

'Don't bother Tony, your meant to be on medical leave. Besides you'd only be fuelling the existing rumours about us. Having two people who aren't usually off, taking the same holiday time, it wouldn't take them long to add two and two together and finally get four. They're trained detectives, they're MY trained detectives.'

Tony looked slightly hurt at her words, but nonetheless knew how she was thinking.

'I understand. You don't want people to know, it could damage your reputation.'

Even though it was a statement, she still decided to answer reasoning that he needed a real explanation. She got up and walked towards him, stopping only inches from his body.

'It's not about my reputation. I just don't want to tell them yet. It doesn't mean not ever. I just want to be sure. To save us both any embarrassment.' She wrapped her arms around his neck, to which he embraced her back showing his understanding.

A/N thank you to everybody who has reviewed. It brings a smile to my day :)


End file.
